1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays and may include field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine the direction of the molecular axes of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer with respect to the display surface of the liquid crystal display. The control of the direction of the liquid crystal molecules effectively determines the polarization of incident light through the liquid crystal layer to display images by selectively filtering light based on its polarization.
Among liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display that aligns major axes of the liquid crystal molecules to be perpendicular to upper and lower display plates when the electric field is not applied may have a large contrast and may easily implement a wide viewing angle.
On the other hand, the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display may have lower side visibility than front visibility. In order to solve the problem, one pixel may be subdivided into two sub-pixels with the voltage of the two sub-pixels being different from each other to produce multiple domains within the pixel so that the liquid crystal molecules may be aligned in different directions depending upon the location of the liquid crystal molecule, i.e., in which domain the liquid crystal molecules is located.
The divided pixel is connected to a thin film transistor with respect to the gate line; however, light leakage may occur near the gate line. Particularly when an external impact is applied, light leakage may increase near the gate line.
The information disclosed in this section is only for understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that does not form the prior art